In My Arms: Percy and Sally Jackson
by cat.cruz93
Summary: This is in Sally's point of view on her son's graduation day...warning cuteness! and some SoN and LH spoilers for those of you who haven't read them i might write a TMI and an ID fic about this song too


_**In My Arms: Sally Jackson and Percy Jackson**_

_**Your baby blues so full of wonder, your curly Q's, your contagious smile; and as I watch, you start to grow up, all I can do is hold you tight…**_

Memories flooded my vision as I saw Percy run out the door in his maroon cap and gown, his mess of curly black hair refusing to hide under the cap, a gold tassel falling into his aquatic eyes as he hopped into his (Paul's old) prius, it was spruced up a bit to suit Percy, instead of the silvery grey it was now a light green with a tinge of blue. The license plate said "Sea Baby" and had a trident on it, Percy personalized himself. I smiled a watery smile at my baby boy as he pulled out of the driveway. Percy smiled that bright, Olympian god smile he had inherited from Poseidon and waved before he drove off.

"_Mommy, dar was a tweepy man at stool doday." Four year old Percy stuttered to me as we pulled up to the front of our apartment complex. I swallowed in fear, _Not again _I thought as I unbuckled Percy from his car seat."But my teatur say no one was dar!" Percy looked up at me his big eyes filled with tears of hurt, he didn't like being told he was lying when we both knew he wasn't._

_Eleven year old Percy came running to the car, his face white with panic, his school uniform tie completely undone, "Mom, I-I don't know w-what happened, h-he just ran at me and then he was on the ground a-and water was everywhere.." Percy panted as he climbed into the car, "The he-headmaster said I wasn't a-allowed to come back, b-because I "pushed" and "bullied" a smaller kid." I watched as my son calmed down and wiped his eyes, they were a dark metallic blue, the color they turn when he's gravelly upset._

At the time Percy didn't know what or who he was, now he did and he was safer than ever, hadn't been kicked out of school in four years. I felt a small tear escape my eye as Paul unlocked the car, _My little one is all grown up!_ The bittersweet thought sent more tears down my cheeks, I wondered how Poseidon felt right now, knowing his currently only son was graduating high school.

_**Knowing Clouds with rage and storms with race in, but you'll be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you'll be safe in my arms.**_

"_Mom, whatever happens I love you." Sixteen year old Percy wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug, then he was gone running to the flying ship, he leaped on to the wing with ease and sliding down onto the main deck as the wing lifted upwards. _Where he belongs, on the main deck_ I thought smiling, a wave crashed upward as the tide came in, I thought I saw Poseidon smiling as well. _

Paul and I had arrived at Goode High, we walked into the auditorium where the students of the senior class were sitting in the front most rows near the stage in alphabetical order. I scanned the room, I saw Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase sitting near the front of the class, and then I spotted Percy sitting with other boys in his class, chatting about some teenage boy nonsense. I felt the tears well up in my eyes again.

_I glanced up at the altar as I stepped carefully down the aisle, Percy stood just of Paul's left shoulder, he beamed, happy to see that I was happy. Percy's eyes were a bright aquatic green, like the Mediterranean Sea on a cloudless day. I saw him mouth "I love you Mom" I smiled and mouthed it back. All my earlier nervousness gone, my little boy was by my side in this decision, he wasn't unhappy or rebelling against my wishes, like many children do, no he was right there, smiling at me like he always has been. _

_**Story books full of fairytales, of kings and queens and the bluest skies. My heart is torn, just in knowing, you'll someday see the Truth from Lies.**_

"_I'M A DEMIGOD? LIKE,LIKE HERCULEAS?" I glanced back at my twelve year old in the rear view mirror, his eyes were the color of crashing waves and wide, like when he was younger and scared. _He probably is scared, hurt and confused._ I thought as I hit the gas a little harder while Grover explained to Percy what was going on."My dad's alive?" he sounded close to tears I glanced back up at him, he was frozen, _No no NO! _I thought as a lightning bolt struck the car, knocking Percy unconscious along with Grover, I felt myself be flung to the side of the car as it swerved into a nearby ditch._

"_Boys wake up! PERCY!" I shook my son awake; he looked around and grabbed Grover, with my help we got the satyr out of the car just as the Minotaur neared us."Go Percy, take Grover just over that hill, I can't follow you, I'm sorry. I Love you." I kissed his forehead._

"_But, Mom, no I'm not going without-" _

"_Go Percy. I love you." Then a felt a hand grab my throat and pick me up, I struggled one more, "Go!" before everything fell black. _

"Percy Jackson." I saw Percy stand up and make his way to the front and mount the stage. He smiled and said thank you, took his diploma and shook his headmaster's hand and walked off stage with a smile.

_**When the clouds will rage and storms will race in, but you'll be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around, but you will be safe in my arms. Castles they might crumble, Dreams may not come true, but you are never all alone, because I will always…always love you.**_

"_What do you mean he's missing?" I asked Chiron harshly over the phone, "He can't just get up and leave without permission can he?" _

"_He's done it before." I heard a cocky male voice say in the distance. _

"_Conner, be civil and go help your cabin find Percy. I'm sure he's just visiting Poseidon before he leaves." Chiron said sounding completely calm, I heard another voice in the distance similar to the one before it._

"_Nope already checked Chiron, the nymphs say he hasn't shown up at all." ____I assumed this voice to be Travis Stoll one of Percy's numerous friends in the Hermes cabin. Chiron sighed, he sounded more worried than panicked. _He's used to his heroes disappearing_ I thought, I felt tears fill my eyes, my little boy was gone, no trace of him. _

"_I'll see if one of the gods can answer us." Travis said. I heard Chiron nod. _

"_I'm sorry, Sally we are doing everything we can to find him." _

"_I understand….I'm just scared…he's my only son." I said fighting the urge to sob. _

"_We'll find him, I just sent out a search team, the huntresses and Nico are searching everywhere across the country, the Apollo children are on look out in case he decides to return anytime soon. I'm promise we will find your son." And with that Chiron hung up. I set the phone down and sobbed for the first time since Percy started training. _

"I'm so proud of you!" I said hugging Percy tightly, he blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks Mom." He said not making eye contact.

_I felt my cell buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out and read the text :__ I think we've found him. Jason a new demigod from the roman camp thinks that he and Percy switched places. We are going there tomorrow. I'll let you know if I see him, and have him call you._

_-AC_

"_Paul! Annabeth thinks she found him." I cried _

_Paul walked into the room, "Really? Where is he?" _

"_she didn't say exactly but a Roman Camp for demigods I guess!" Paul smiled with relief and hugged me. _

"_I knew he was still alive, I could just feel it." Just then the house phone rings_

_**Hey it's Sally, Percy and Paul, sorry we're unable to come to the phone at the moment, please leave a message after the beep and we will return your call…BEEP….**_

_**Hey Mom, Paul…it's uh Me…just calling to let you guys know…I'm okay…I'm Canada right now, but hopefully I'll be home soon…..*sigh* ….i miss you a lot Mom….i gotta go…don't call back…I-I love you…. BEEP**_

_I gasped, "He remembers! Oh thank the gods! He remembers!" I kissed Paul I was so happy. _

_**When the clouds will rage and the storms will race in, but you'll be safe in my arms. Rains will pour down, waves will crash around but you will be safe in my arms.**_

"_Ms. Jackson, here's your new Baby boy, what will his name be?" the doctor asked as I smiled down at New born Percy. _

"_Percsaeus, Percsaeus Jackson." I said cuddling my tiny son closer, "if only your father could see you." I whispered at the sleeping baby. _

_**In My Arms….**_


End file.
